


What did you expect?

by orphan_account



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: 400 - 500 word count, Depression, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Dr. Boris Habit (Smile For Me), It/its pronouns for Flower Kid (Smile For Me), Light Angst, Mental Instability, Post Neutral Ending (Smile For Me), Psychosis, Recovery, just a tiny taste though, only enough to get ya hopes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These ideas were nothing but faerie tales.
Kudos: 6





	What did you expect?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my personal canon/my take on the neutral ending. I kinda found it unrealistic that FK would be friends with Boris so soon after, y'know, **all of it**.. so here we are. Also nb boris habit let's go let's go
> 
> (Rated teen for some mild/brief heavy themes and one single naughty word used in a half-joke)

Despite the turn of events being more or less fortunate compared to what else could’ve happened, Boris couldn’t stop themselves from fantasizing of a reality where things went better. They knew it was unrealistic, at least for some savior to come around and pull them from their unstable little bubble lined with cracked tooth enamel. Sure, someone did give them a push, but that was a shock at best. 

There was no deeper connection, no promises or permanent peacemaking or bonds being built. Only a terrified kid and an evil, twisted person finally coming to their senses and letting the kid run far, far away from the Habitat and themselves. Boris understood, they would run away from themselves too if they could.

Flower Child, or so it was called, didn’t seem all that special upon first glance. An average person, not much for talking but sweet nonetheless. When it slowly started making its efforts, things may have gotten out of hand.. Just a bit. Boris couldn’t help their instability, most likely a result of chemical imbalances that they were too tired to read about. They could, however, somewhat help how they acted, even if they never tried.

Boris knew when they were slipping, knew how to scream out and grasp for something to hold on when the shallowest of waters seemed to be drowning them - but they didn’t, and they still can’t. They still wondered why they let themselves get that bad, though in the back of their mind they knew it was because they stopped giving a shit-stack and a half years ago. 

They couldn’t be bothered to take care of themselves, nor fix what was broken or soothe the wounds that have been aching since they were a child. Only now did they finally accept this hurt anyone who drew near, not just themselves. 

They still found their thoughts creeping back to a fantasy world, besides all of this. One where they could leave everything behind and work with seedlings budding from the Earth as they’ve wished for years, one where everyone forgave them and accepted them as a friend. One where Kamal would, or at least enough to give Boris yet another chance to test his love.

But that didn’t happen. There’s no way it could, no, not here.

Things were very slightly better, however. They had one friend, one person who cared about them. They had moved back into a cozy apartment, flower pots which had previously been in storage lining counters and window sills. Those were perhaps the only thing motivating enough to force them from their bed, it was their duty to take care of each bud and petal. After years of being alive, they almost seemed to be the only thing that Boris didn’t destroy.

Though sour, this was the slightest bit fortunate - and that was a start. 


End file.
